SORPRESAS
by pixi-ice
Summary: Yaoi. LightxL. ¿que ocurriria si se descubriera de quien esta enamorado Watari? ¿y si Light tubiera miedo de el moustruo de la cama al que solo el ve?


Disclaimer: ¡VALE! ¡Lo acepto! Death note no es mío! ¿contentos? Me habéis hecho llorar ...xD

LIGHTxL

LXLIGHt

WatariX..

L: ¿por que siempre tengo que hablar en tus fics?

A: porque son míos

L: a... ¿y Light?

A: no se...

Light: detrás vuestro

L: oí que murió

Light: OYE! Eooooo!

A: a lo mejor se mudo y eso...

Light: POR favor Q NO ESTOY MUERTO!

L: que pena... al final me caía bien y todo

Light: ME OIS¿? EO?¿ ME OIS¿?

A: si, supongo que es una pena que no se despidiera

Light: SOY GAY!

A: O.o

L.O.O

Light: A! Así que eso si lo oís ¡¿no?

Sorpresa

L y Light llevaban saliendo juntos algún tiempo, de hecho se habían mudado a vivir juntos hacía ya unos meses.

Light llegó un día temprano a casa y vio un montón de bombones que iban desde la puerta a la habitación cerrada.

"L... no tenias que haberte molestado... pues ahora voy a cobrarme todas las noches que no apagaste el ordenador y te viniste conmigo la cama..." pensó Light avanzando por el pasillo comiéndose los dulces mientras trataba de imaginarse como estaría L esperándolo en la habitación, quizás desnudo esperándolo.

La imagen de L desnudo hizo que Light no pudiera esperar más e irrumpió en su dormitorio.

Pero en vez de encontrarse a su desnudo y apetecible L se encontró a Watari en un disfraz de colegiala.

-Light-Kun...-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-¿quiere venir aquí conmigo?

-¡HA!-gritó Light dando un portazo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Light corrió por el pasillo y se sentó en un esquina del salón, convenciéndose de que no acababa de ocurrir lo que el pensaba que acababa de ocurrir.

L llegó a casa un rato después.

-Hola, ya estoy en...-L fue interrumpido por el abrazo de Light

-¿Light, amor, que te pasa?

-L... Watari en nuestra cama estaba... el... yo... y entonces grite...

-Light no tengo tiempo para bromas, tengo que resolver este caso y estoy muy cansado.

-Pero L...

L se sentó delante de su ordenador en el salón ignorando a un histérico Light.

Light volvió a la habitación para asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño.

Pero cuando abrió se volvió a encontrar a Watari disfrazado de colegiala

-Light-Kun ¿por qué no viene a jugar conmigo?

-¡HA!

Dijo Light antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿que te pasa Light?-preguntó L

-EL... Watari... jugar... yo... tu...

-Light clámate-le dijo el pelinegro

-¿no me crees verdad?

-pues, no, la verdad es que creo que tienes alucinaciones

-Te lo mostraré-dijo Light amarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la habitación.

-¿preparado?-le preguntó Light

-claro

Pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie

-¿QUE?-dijo Light-Pero no puede ser, estaba aquí hace un segundo ¡Lo juro!

-ya, ya, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Light cerró la puerta de nuevo, y L volvió al salón.

Al rato Light volvió a abrir la puerta a ver si de verdad eran sus imaginaciones.

Pero ahí estaba Watari de nuevo.

-Light-kun quiere que le...

Light le interrumpió cerrando la puerta.

-¡HA!

-¿Watari otra vez?-preguntó L desde el salón

-Si-le contesto Light-¿puedes venir L?

-ocupado

-espera un momento

Light volvió a abrir la puerta y ahí seguía Watari.

-¡L! VEN

-voy, voy-dijo L levantándose y yendo hacía el dormitorio

Cuando llegó hasta donde Light se encontraba este abrió la puerta.

Pero Watari no estaba.

-¡no me lo creo!-exclamo

-a... ya entiendo-dijo L

-¿que?

L empujó a Light sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Light parecía haber olvidado el asunto hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Watari mirándolos besarse de cerca.

-¡HA!

L le dio una mirada a Light

-No te entiendo cariño-dijo L

-NO, no, no, L-dijo cogiendo la cara de este entre sus manos-tienes que creerme

-ya, ya, deberías dormir un poco

L se levantó para dejarla habitación pero Light se le agarró al pie

-NO L creeme yo te quiero por favor creeme-le lloraba Light

-Light voy a llamar al doctor

-NO

L por fin se zafó de los brazos de Light y salió de la habitación.

Light quedó solo en la habitación cuando, de repente la puerta se cerró y de detras salió Watari con su disfraz de colegiala.

-Ligh-kun.,... ahora es todo miooooooo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡L!

-¿doctor? Si soy Ryuzaky

fin!

hoy es mi cumple ¿que mejor manera de celebrarlo?

esto lo escribi por una broma con mis amigas jeje

gracias por leer


End file.
